lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunland (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 9|imagecaption = The Hillmen of the Fells of Enedwaith}}This page is about the faction, but if you are looking for the biome, try Dunland (Biome). Dunland is the home to the sworn enemies of Rohan, the Dunlendings. After they were driven out of their old home in Rohan and Enedwaith, they went to Dunland to scrape a living off rocks, making them wild and vengeful. They are, however, somewhat civilized, being able to coexist in forts and taverns. During the Third Age, they allied themselves with Saruman's forces in hopes of exacting revenge upon the Rohirrim. History The men of Dunland are related to the Haladin, the second tribe the Edain. Their kind is short and dark, somewhat swarthy, and free. Of old, they lived in the great lands of Enedwaith and Minhiriath, deep in their impregnable forests, where they were called the Gwathuirim. They lived a mainly peaceful existence, worshipping the Dark King and fearing the sharp-toothed Cruels in the North. However, everything changed when the sea-nation attacked. Aldarion was the first to come, building a great port. The Numenoreans ravaged the forests for their rich timber, needed in the art of shipbuilding. They turned greedy, cutting down the woods and not giving heed to forestry or husbandry. So the Gwathuirim turned against the Sea-men, burning their stores and attacking their camps. And they welcomed the Dark Lord when his army came for the invasion of Eriador, for he promised to drive back the Go-hilleg of the sea and the Cruels of the North. But it was not so. The Dark King was defeated by the power of the Elves and the great bavy come out of the Sea. In his retreat, all the woods were burnt by the Go-hilleg, and Enedwaith and Minhiriath made deserts. In terror, those remnants of the Gwathuirim fled to the coasts of the west, the promontory of Eryn Vorn, and the eastern hill-lands at the foot of the Mountains, but they would not cross the Isen for fear of the evil Wild Men. The Dunlendings in that time they spread further east, into the dales of Calenardhon. But with the coming of the Strawheads in TA 2510, they were driven out across the Isen, and thus the Riders earned their hatred. Over the next several centuries, they fought battles with the thieving Northmen. Isengard was friendlier, and over time Dunlendings began to mingle with the hereditary guardians. By the time of Deor they had taken the fortress, slaying the last few Isengarders who would resist them. Deor kept a strong force of riders in the Westfold after that time, which lasted until the reign of Gram. In 2754, Freca, a Rohirric lord of Dunnish blood, controlled much of the Westmarch and Adornland. His people were mixed, and sided with Dunland. He quarreled with the King over the marriage of his son, Wulf, to the King's daughter. For this, the King slew him with his fist, and chased his followers out of Rohan. Four years later, Rohan was threatened by Easterling attacks and withdrew its army eastward. At this time Wulf attacked, reinforced by corsairs and Southrons who landed at the Isen. He took Edoras, killing a Northman prince, and the King and his son fled into the mountains, where they were besieged at the Glittering Caves. The ravine and caves there, as well as the hideout at Dunharrow, were filled. The King's son, in desperation, led a sortie, but was lost in the snow. Grown gaunt by grief and hunger, the King Helm began to stalk the Dunnish camps like a snow-troll, blowing his great horn and slaying men with his hands. He would eat men when he could get no food, cruel lord of Rohan as he was. Even when he was found dead of the cold, legs unbowed and ready to fight, the terror of the Horn of Hammerhand was remembered in Dunland. However, the cold and famine reduced the strength of the Dunlendings, and a band came out of Dunharrow and took Edoras, slaying Wulf. But Dunlendings still dwelt in the West-March, and it was not until later time they were driven out and the West-March reconquered. However, the Adornings have not bowed to the invaders. The Dunlendings now are roused and ready for battle. The Wizard in Nan Curunir has promised them land, plunder, and vengeance for their ancient grievance, and the horrendous tales of the Forgoil, and how they burn captives alive, spurs them on to slay these cruel Strawheads. The West-march, where most of the inhabitants are Dunlending, will side with them in the coming war. Though the hillmen are lightly armed, with little metal, their courage is great. By Wulf and Freca, the horse-loving robbers of the North will fall! Locations Dunlending units can spawn in both Dunland and Nan Curunír (and rarely Enedwaith), but their structures only spawn in Dunland. Alignment Dunland is perhaps the most neutral of all factions in the mod. As you can see in the table below, it has very few allies and enemies; it is neutral with most other factions, and vice versa. They are allies of the dwarves of Durin's Folk, because Thror and his kin were allowed to stay in Dunland after Smaug drove them from Erebor. Invasions Dunland invasions occur uncommonly in Rohan and Enedwaith. Units *Dunlendings - The armed folk of Dunland. They wear no armour, but carry many weapons. *Dunlending Axe-throwers - Dunlendings wearing armour, and wielding throwing-axes. *Dunlending Bowmen - Dunland's archer companies. They wear Dunlending Armour and carry a hunting bow. *Dunlending Bartenders - These bartenders live in their taverns, and sell food and drink. *Dunlending Berserkers - Strong warriors who wear only bone armour, but fight with an iron battleaxe. *Dunlending Warlords - Dunland Captains who reside in Dunlending Hill Forts. One can hire units from them. *Dunlending Warriors - The wealthier and higher-ranking Dunlendings. They carry metal weaponry, and wear armor. Structures *Dunlending House - A simple, but rather roomy dwelling for the civilians *Dunlending Tavern - A large building filled with food, drink, and drunkards. These are a good place to rest, as long as you don't anger the locals. *Dunlending Campfire - A stone platform with a fire in the middle. Seats, skulls, and chests can be found here, too. *Dunlending Hill Fort - Decent-sized fortifications, of design learned from the Northmen. Inside can be found some decent loot, as well as a Warlord. Items * - The table used to craft Dunlending equipment. *Dunlending Armour - Crafted with leather and iron, this armour is equivalent to Rohirric Armour, but in a different color. *Dunlending Equipment - This set only includes a Trident and a Club. The Trident is used for battle and fishing, and the club is a good, cheap melee weapon. Category:Dunland Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Evil Men